


Tmesis - Again?

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1444]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Tony gets captured, he interrupts an argument between his captors about tmesis.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1444]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Tmesis - Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/14/2003 for the word [tmesis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/14/tmesis).
> 
> tmesis[ tuh-mee-sis ]  
> noun  
> the interpolation of one or more words between the parts of a compound word, as be thou ware for beware.
> 
> This is for Prompt 2 of the November 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/218194.html).

Tony couldn’t believe this. Why was he always the one captured by the bad people? At least, this time they were crappy criminals.

Tony was pretty sure he could take them down on his own without needing an actual rescue, but it was still exceedingly annoying. The two who’d kidnapped him were now in an argument over what to do about him. Apparently, they hadn’t counted on him being a federal agent and now we’re debating how to unscrew themselves.

Tony considered telling them not to bother, but he knew they wouldn’t listen to him. He was mostly waiting for them to get to the good part now, either that or for Gibbs to appear. Tony knew it was only a matter of time before his boss showed up. 

He hoped to have escaped before that happened, but it all depended on how long these knuckleheads argued. He needed one of them to come close enough to him that he could knock them out. He snickered as he heard them start arguing about tmesis and whether it was a valid phrase or not. 

Tony shouldn’t know what tmesis meant, but he’d had one of his English instructors yell at him about it when he was younger and it had kind of stuck with him. “You’re both using it wrong,” he yelled at his captors.

“You stay out of this. What do you know?”

“I know it means the interpolation of one or more words in between the parts of a compound word like abso-freaking-lutely or un-freaking-believable.”

Tony grinned as he quickly gained the attention of both of his captors and they both came within striking distance. He waited until they were close enough to use against each other before taking one of them and slamming him into the other one. He was still in the middle of taking the two of them down when the MCRT showed up. 

“I see you haven’t lost your touch, DiNozzo.”

“What can I say, boss? Everyone loves me.”

Gibbs grinned. He knew the truth of that all too well. With Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs, there was no contest as to who would win and the captors surrendered. They were quickly arrested and booked for kidnapping a federal agent and assault on one and various other crimes that Fornell was happy to tack on. 

It was basically the end of the day, so once they returned to headquarters, everyone split to their own vehicles. Well, except for Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs placed his arm around Tony’s shoulder and led Tony to his car. 

As they climbed in the car, Gibbs asked, “So was it worthwhile?”

“Nah. They didn’t have anything of importance. Certainly, nothing that appropriately reflected how timeless our relationship is.”

“You know you don’t have to go crazy. I’m just a simple man.”

”I know. That’s part of what makes you so worthwhile. That and I know you’ll always do whatever it takes to find me.”

“You know you mean the world to me.”

“I do.” Tony smiled at Gibbs.

They headed into Gibbs’ house, well really their house. Tony had moved in a long time ago. Despite the ups and downs at work, their relationship outside of work had been steady for years. 

Unlike work, where it was sometimes hard to remember why he stayed, at home Gibbs made the good things so obvious that Tony couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore. They had a huge entertainment system and it wasn’t uncommon for them to curl up on the couch together and watch a movie. Tonight, though, they were skipping that and going straight to bed and kissing. 

Tomorrow was their anniversary and they had a full day planned. Tony couldn’t wait. He knew Gibbs was planning on going all out. Despite being a simple man, he didn’t settle for a simple dinner when it came to spoiling Tony. It was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
